If the Avatar was My Parent
by Purple Clover 17
Summary: A series of short stories feature the Avatar as one of the parents to one of the child units in Fire Emblem Fates. Taking place in multiple AU.
1. Shigure

This is just a small mini-series for the upcoming game, Fire Emblem Fates. Some names and characteristics will be changed once the game is release in the States. I do not own Fates nor it's characters as they belong to their respective companies.

I created this mini-series to get back to writing my own personal stories. I couldn't wait for the game to come out so I have been look up all of the information I can about the characters. I will credit those findings to people who loves the game as much as I do.

Today's child is Shigure, one of my personal favorites in the game :)

* * *

Sitting inside his treehouse, Corrin, lost in thought, lets out a big sigh. His wife, Azura who happen to be there, notices her husband was rather upset about something.

"Corrin, what's the matter?" Azura asked.

"Ah, Azura. This may sound silly, but I realized that Shigure is growing up very quickly." Corrin said. Azura knew how doting her husband was towards their children. It was one of the qualities that she loves about him, but it was silly indeed for her husband to be worried about such a small thing since their son, Shigure was practically an adult now. She secretly lets a small chuckle before returning to the conversation.

"What do you mean? I remember you training and playing with him when he was little."

"Yes, but Shigure has matured so much. He's excel at singing and painting as well as fighting. He's very kind to Kanna and people and animals alike all love him. Sometimes, I feel inadequate as his father." Azura put her arms around her husband's neck, trying to comfort him.

"Now you're being ridiculous. The only reason Shigure is who he is now because you were the one who taught him all of those things."

"Huh, I did? I don't understand..." Then the door open, walking in was Shigure with Kanna who piggybacking on her brother. Both siblings notices their parents.

"Mommy, daddy!" Kanna shouted excitedly.

"Oh Mother, Father, I don't expect you be here." Shigure said.

"Perfect timing." said Azure, letting go of Corrin as she turns to Shigure.

"Shigure, go with your father to the marketplace to pick up a few items for me." Kana jump off her brother and raise her hand in excitement.

"I want to go too!" Kana shouted.

"No, you're staying with me. We are going to patrol the camp today." Kana puff up her cheeks with her lips pouting

"Boo!" Corrin couldn't help, but grin at his young daughter's expression.

"Don't be like that, Kana. If you do a good job, Mommy will give you a reward." he said. Upon hearing this, Kana's expression quickly went back to her usual grinning face. Soon everyone head out to complete their own tasks, Shigure finish saddling his pegasus and quickly join his father to the outside world via portal. Once they were in kingdom of Hoshido, they were ready to take flight to the nearest marketplace.

"Are you ready, Father?" Shigure asked as he climbs onto his pegasus. Corrin took out his Dragonstone, its power flowing through his veins as he transform himself into his dragon form.

"Ready!" Corrin said, his voice sound like a combination of his normal voice with a roar. Both of them took off, ascending up toward the blue sky. As they were soaring, Corrin heard a familiar melody and rear his head towards Shigure who sang a few notes of the melody.

"That's lovely, Shigure." commented Corrin, recognizing the song as Azura's signature song.

"Ah, thank you, father. I am glad you like it, but my singing is not on par with Mother's."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shigure. I know how much effort you put in those singing lessons with your mother. Sometimes, I would stop by to hear you two sing together." Upon hearing his father's words, Shigure couldn't help, but smile. Once they descended down at the edge of a bustling market, Corrin transform back into his human self and the two spend the afternoon fulfilling Azure's requests.

"Alright, that should be everything!" Corrin said, carrying some of the goods.

"We should head back now, Shigure-." However, he notice that his son wasn't with him. When he look around, he saw Shigure staring at a booth that contain small jars of paint in various colors and paintbrushes of different shapes and sizes. Lost in his thoughts, Shigure don't sense the presence of his father who is quietly approaching him.

"Did you need something?" Corrin asked, startling Shigure.

"Ahh, Father...I was running out of paint and need a new paintbrush."

"Working on another painting?"

"Yes, this one is going to be special."

"I cannot wait to see it. Let me cover the cost of your supplies so pick out the things you need."

"Thank you, Father." After making their purchases, both Corrin and Shigure decide to take a break. Sitting down on a bench, Shigure watches as his father walking towards him, returning with two bamboo leaves wrapped packages.

"Here." Corrin said, handing one of the packages. Unwrapping the leaves, Shigure was pleasantly surprises to see a small pile of white daifukus.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Corrin confessed. Suddenly, Shigure burst out laughing, leaving Corrin feeling puzzled by his son's sudden laughter.

"Still the same as ever, Father. It reminds me of the times when you use to secretly sneak in treats for me when I was little."

"Haha, I remember that Azura would always scold at me for doing that." Corrin added.

"Then we would enjoy those snacks together. It's moments like those where I am thankful for that we are together again, as a family."

"Shigure..."

"Father, I overheard your conversation with Mother."

"Ahh, don't worry about what I said." Corrin blushes with embarrassment as he scratches his cheek while thinking of a response.

"Once you joined us, your mother and I were happy to have you by our side again. To have an amazing son like you, I didn't know how exactly to cope with you growing up so fast." Shigure shook his head and smiled.

"Father, I am who I am because of you."

"Me?"

"You were the one who supported me in everything I do. At the same time, I admired you because of your strength and kindness. Before I know it, I begin striving to become more like you, Father." Tears fall from Corrin's red eyes, surprising Shigure.

"Father, why are you crying?!" Shigure asked, frantically.

"I'm...so happy. That's all. I don't...realizes you felt...that way." he answered in between sobs. Shigure quickly pulled a blue silk handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

"I understand, but please stop crying."

"Thank you, Shigure." Afterwards, Corrin's usual grin returned as father and son felt closer than ever.

"Now let us enjoy these sweets!" Corrin said. As the two were enjoy themselves, Azura and Kana were watching them from shadows, along with Kaze, Jakob, Silas and Felicia.

"That was so moving." said Felicia, sobbing quite loudly into her handkerchief.

"Shhh, we don't want them to hear us." Silas whispered.

"A moment between Master Corrin and his son is truly a beautiful thing." Jakob stated, getting caught up in the moment.

"You too, Jakob?!"

"It is very touching, don't you agree, Lord Silas?" said Kaze.

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, mommy, why was daddy crying?" Kana asked, looking up at Azura. Azura grinned and gently petting her younger child's head.

"You will understand once you get older." Azura answered. Unable to comprehend, Kana stared at the sweets that both her father and brother were eating.

"Mommy, I wants some sweets too."

"Don't worry, Daddy will bring some home for us."

"Yippee!" the child cheered.

"Shhh, Kana."

"Oh, yippee." Kana said in a smaller voice.

*Later that day*

After returning back to camp, Shigure was working at his easel when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, turning his head towards the door. As the door open, he saw his mother walking in.

"Sorry to bother you, Shigure."

"Oh, Mother!" Shigure quickly stood up, in attempt to hide his painting.

"The painting is not done yet!" he exclaimed in embarrassment as his mother approached him.

"Please let me see it, Shigure." she asked. Unable to say no to his mother, Shigure step aside and allow Azura to see the painting.

"It's not complete yet, but I'm very proud of this painting."

"It's beautiful, Shigure." She responded with a smile

"No doubt that your father is going to cry again, because of it."

"Ah, how did you know that Dad cried today?!" he exclaimed. Azura lets out a small chuckle.

"That would be my secret. By the way, I believe you and your father brought home some sweets for us. Maybe I tell him about the lovely painting you made." Azura quickly left the room with Shigure chasing after her.

"Mother, Mother, wait a moment." he shouted. On the easel, was a lovely family portrait of Azura, Corrin, Kana and Shigure, all of them together.

* * *

To those who are waiting for updates for my other stories, I apologize, but I am currently too busy to update them right now. Short stories are all I can do right now. I hope you continue to support my stories. Please leave a review for the child you wish to see in the next chapter.


	2. Rhajat

"Rhajat, Kana." Corrin called out, in search of her children who missed their afternoon magic lessons with the rest of the children. She and her husband, Hayato were looking for them throughout the castle grounds, but to no avail. Hayato was fuming because he was the one charge of the magic lessons for today since Leo was helping Corrin with a different matter.

"I cannot believe that girl!" Hayato complained to his wife.

"Not only did she miss my lessons, she dragged Kana into her schemes as well!"

"Lady Corrin." Kaze appeared before them, hopefully with news of their missing children.

"Kaze, please tell me you found them." she asked.

"Unfortunately, it would seem that Rhajat and Kana left the grounds and went to a secluded region. Also I have been receiving numerous reports of Facelesses appearing in that specific secluded region." Kaze reported.

"You don't think-" Both Corrin and Hayato look at each other, worried and afraid. Meanwhile, in one of the secluded region, inside of a creepy manor, Kana was clinging onto his sister's robes as they walk through the dark interior of the manor. Rhajat, on the other hand was calmly walking, with a paper lantern in hand.

"Rhajat, I think we should go back." Kana said, obviously scared by the creepiness of the manor.

"Not until I get what I came here for." Rhajat yelled in a harsh tone. Kana flinched at his sister's harshness, causing Rhajat to feel badly for yelling at him.

"I am sorry...I didn't mean to yell." she apologized in an awkward manner. Upon hearing her apologizing, Kana grinned at her.

"Goofball." Rhajat thought as she look out the window at the dark and gloomy landscape.

"It's strange. I used to find this scene rather comforting." Her mind flashes back to the days when she was left alone in the manor. Aside from the caretakers who were raising, Rhajat basically grew up, studying and practicing magic on her own. From the caretakers, she learned that her father was a talented Onmyoji and her mother was a powerful Nohr Noble, both were very skilled in using tomes and spells. Already considered a genius in the dark arts by her father during one of his visits, Rhajat waited for the day she would be able to meet her mother. However, time passed quickly in the secluded region and she became an adult in a blink of an eye. Rhajat felt her heart throbbing painfully and buried herself more into the dark arts in order to cope with the pain.

"Why did I have to remember something so unpleasant?" Rhajat thought as her flashbacks ended.

"Sis?" Rhajat turn her attention to Kana who seem to be worried about her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You look like you were in pain."

"I'm fine." she answered, patting her little brother on the head.

"Come on, we're not far from the room. Make sure you hold on tightly to my clothes." Her brother nodded his head and both of them pressed onward until she stopped at a familiar door. She turned the doorknob and open the door, only to be hit by a putrid stench of rotten flesh permeating the air. Both Rhajat and Kanna covered their nose from the smell as the light of the lantern reveal a Faceless among a scattered mess of mysterious plants, fallen books, splintered wood and shattered glass. It turns it's metal face toward Rhajat and Kanna and let out inhuman roar.

"Kanna, run!" Rhajat shouted, clasping onto his arm and rush down the hallway with him in tow. The monster smashes through the door and the wall, creating a large opening and give chase after the siblings.

"I don't understand. These monsters should have been destroyed." she murmured to herself.

"Wait, did I say "monster"?" Rhajat thought. In the past, she would never refer any of her creations as "monster" or anything similar so why now, she wondered. Once they reach outside, more and more Facelesses emerge from the darkness and encircling the siblings. Seeing that they were surrounded, Rhajat who is agitated with the circumstances, whips out her wooden talismans from her sleeve.

"Kana, stay behind. I will protect you."

"No, big sis, let me protect you this time!" Kana declared. She was stunned by her little brother's words and his sudden change in attitude.

"Coming from a little kid who didn't stop quivering like a lamb." she thought.

"It's weird...he seems different now." A creepy smile appear on her face.

"If we manage to live, Kana, I show you where Dad keeps all of his sweets." Rhajat said.

"Really?! I cannot wait!" Kana replied with a grin. Working together, they were defeating the monsters that surrounding them with a large array of spells and tomes. But no matter how many they defeated, the number of Facelesses seem to be increasing and they were becoming exhausted.

"There's no end to them. What are we going to do, Rhajat?"

"I-I don't know...But don't afraid. I'm here with you."

"Okay, Sis." Another uncomfortable feeling rose inside of her.

"What's wrong with me today?" she thought until she notices a Faceless charging straight at them. Without a second thought, Syalla shields her brother from the oncoming attack.

"Get away from them!" A voice shouted as a familiar figure wielding a golden blade emitting a blue aura slashes down on the monster who lets out a dying roar. Corrin appear before them, firmly grasping the Yato.

"Are you two alright?" Corrin asked.

"Mama!" exclaimed Kanna.

"Ehehe, such a grand entrance by a noble visage." Rhajat muttered, admiring her mother.

"Rhajat, Kanna!" Tsukuyomi shouted, running over to his children.

"Dad!"

"Father" He embraces the two and release to scold at them.

"What the heck are you two doing out here?! When we get back, you two are in big trouble!"

"Whatever..." Rhajat said, rather indifferently like she always does to her father.

"Rhajat!"

"Shut up...You're annoying."

"What did you say?"

"You guys, we are in the middle of a battle here!" Corrin stated, reminding them that they were still amidst a battle. After stopping their pointless bickering, Rhajat and Hayato were casting their spells while Corrin and Kana wield their swords to defend against the oncoming wave of Facelesses. After a while, the last Faceless let out a terrifying roar before collapsing to the ground and never stand back up again. As Hayato treats Kana's minor scratches and wounds, Corrin notices Rhajat enter back into the manor.

"Where is she going?" she thought, proceeding to follow her daughter quietly into the manor. Back in the destroyed room, Rhajat start searching through the shattered shards and broken fragments, looking for something under the light of a new lantern.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere." Rhajat thought.

"Rhajat?" This startled Rhajat as she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!" Rhajat exclaimed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What are you looking for?" Rhajat turn red with embarrassment.

"It's nothing important." she murmured. Corrin walk over and bend to her knees, in order to help Rhajat look through the rubber.

"If it wasn't that important, you won't have come back here. So tell me what you are looking for."

"It's a tome with a black cover and golden lettering on it."

"Alright, let's find it." Both Corrin and Rhajat dig around the rubble until Corrin raise a question.

"Rhajat, did you ever hated me?" Corrin asked. Rhajat look at her mother in utter shock, but Corrin continues on.

"I left you here as a child and failed to visit or even take care of you because of my duties and the war. I realize that I could never make up for the time you spend here. As your mother, I have no excuse for leaving you alone like I did."

"I don't hate you!" Rhajat exclaimed. Stunned by her outburst, she lower her voice down to her usual volume.

"When I first saw you, I adore you...I was so happy to finally meet you...You taught me a lot of things, like taking care of Kanna and how to be more...friendly to others." She stresses out that last part in a vain attempt to cover her discomfort. Rhajat preferred to be alone and prefer only the company of her mother and later on, her little brother, a fact that her mother was already well-aware of. Corrin lets out a chuckle and pet Rhajat on the head.

"Thank you, Rhajat. I am glad that you are my daughter." Corrin said.

"You are really too much, Mother...Making me say such embarrassing things..."

"But that's what makes you so cute!" After their conversation, both mother and daughter felt closer than ever before. After a while, they finally found the tome that Rhajat was looking for.

"We finally found the tome you were looking for, Rhajat." Corrin said, relieved. Rhajat look down at the tome and held it out to her mother.

"I made this tome, especially for you. I forget to pack it with my belongings so that's why I came back here." Rhajat explained. Delighted by her daughter's gesture, Corrin embrace her.

"Thank you, Rhajat. I love you." Rhajat felt more heat rising to her face, adding more to her mounting embarrassment.

"Gods, this is the most embarrassing day ever..." Rhajat murmured, but no attempt to pull away from her mother's embrace. After returning back to the castle, Hayato discovers that all of his snacks went missing.

"Rhajat, Kana!" he shouted, angrily rushing out to look for the snacks thieves. As soon as he was out of sight, the air begin to shimmer, then dissipate revealing Rhajat and Kana who been in the room all along and snacking on cakes and pastries.

"Wow,this invisibility spell is incredible, Big sis! Dad didn't even see us!"

"Ehehe, good thing I made an extra along with Mother's." Outside of the room, Corrin who was also invisible, was eavesdropping on them and smiled.

"Well, looks like I have to buy more pastries tomorrow...I have some pretty wickedly wonderful children." she thought as she went down the corridor.

* * *

Please review and leave a comment on which children you like to see next.


	3. Forrest

Forrest was heading towards the staff shop to pick up a new rod when he stumbled across his mother reading in the middle of the plaza, sitting on the platform of one of the enormous dragon statues.

"Mother!" Forrest called out, grabbing Corrin's attention.

"Hey, Forrest!" Corrin answered as she jumps down from her seat, next to her son.

"You came, just in time. Here, look at this!" Corrin open the book to show him an illustration of beautiful blue roses, unlike any that Forrest has ever seen before. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he took the book from his mother.

"They're so beautiful. What kind of roses are these?"

"They're called the "Moonlight Blue Roses". They were often used at weddings as the bride's bouquet, blessing couples with eternal happiness. Legend has it that these flowers grants the bride the most gorgeous wedding dress in the world!"

"A flower that grant you a wonderful dress?! Wow, I wish I can see that."

"Actually, you can."

"Huh, what do you mean, Mother?"

"A merchant named Anna told me that there is a flower showcase going on in Nohr. These roses are the main attraction. I was hoping you would come with me to find them."

"Of course. Is Father and Kana joining us?"

"Unfortunately, Leo and Kana said that they had something else today. So it looks like it going to be just you and me."

"Let's leave right away then!"

"Right!" Both Corrin and Forrest left for Nohr's royal botanical garden, the location for the flower showcase. They really took their time admire the flowers, from the lovely belladonna to deadly nightshades. Even bizarre flowers, such as the corpse lily and bee orchid didn't fail to ignite Forrest's fascination and imagination as his mind were now filled with clothing designs based on the flowers.

"I didn't know that Nohr had such lovely flowers." Forrest said as they sat down on a bench to enjoy some of the sandwiches they brought with them.

"Actually, flowers are very hard to come by in Nohr. And even more difficult to obtain since they only grow near the Bottomless canyon." Corrin explained.

"You certainly know a lot of about flowers, Mother. You sound just like an expert when it comes explaining the different kinds here."

"It was actually your father who taught me about flowers. You see, when I was growing up in the Northern Fortress, I wasn't allow to go outside so your father brought over tons of books about the outside world and we would read them together."

"It sounds you and Father shared a lot of good memories. Now I wish he and Kana were here with us. We could admire these flowers together, like a family."

"Me too...But look at the positives, once the war is over, we can always come back here and enjoy the flowers together."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right, Mother." Forrest flashes a dazzling smile.

"There's the smile I love so much. Now, let's go see those roses." she said. Meanwhile, a group of thieves were just sneaking in the greenhouse that kept the star of the showcase.

"If we get these roses, we make a fortune that will last us a lifetime." said the leader of the thieves.

"But Boss, it's jus' a 'runch o' 'lower. 'hat's so special 'bout 'hem?"

"Fool, do know how much those blue bloods would pay for these bloody flowers?! Beside, there's less security here so it will be an easy job. Now shut up and follow me." Unbeknownst to the thieves, Corrin and Forrest were eavesdropping from a safe spot when they were heading towards the greenhouse housing the roses.

"Mother, we have to do something." Forrest whispered in worried. Corrin is thinking when an idea popped into her head before turning to her son.

"Forrest, do you have your sewing kit on you?"

"Of course!" Forrest whips out his travel-size sewing kit from his pouch.

"Excellent, here's the plan." She proceed to whisper instruction into her son's ear. A black curtain covered the inside of the greenhouse, in order to display the luminous quality of the roses with a small opening serving as the entrance. Once the thieves enter the greenhouse, Forrest enter close behind them. With quick precision with his needle and thread, he sew up the entrance in a heartbeat, letting the darkness engulf the thieves.

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?" questioned one of the thieves.

"Shut up and find those bloody roses!" Stumbling in the dark, the thieves grow more and more anxious and scared.

"This is way too creepy." Some of them heard a low growl while others heard the swishing of a tail.

"Is something here with us?!"

"Boss, I'm scared!"

"You spineless nitwits, there's nothing here-!" Just as the leader say that, a soft pale blue light suddenly floods in the blacken room, revealing two large white and black dragons, right in front of them. Color draining from their faces as they watch the dragons encircle them on both sides. One of the dragons peer at the leader's face and let a big roar that shook the ground beneath them. The greenhouse was filled with inhuman screams from the thieves. Having fainted from their close encounter, the thieves were tied up with ropes as Corrin and Forrest talk to the captain of Nohr in charge of security.

"Lady Corrin, Prince Forrest, I must thank you for your help in apprehending this crooks."

"It's no problem." Corrin said. Then an elderly man appeared from behind the captain.

"This is the senior groundskeeper of the greenhouses and manager of the flower showcase." explained the captain.

"I like to present the both of you with a gift." the groundkeeper said. The groundskeeper present them with a bouquet of Moonlight Blue Roses, still shining with a soft light.

"A small token of thanks for saving the roses." Corrin notices how bewitched Forrest was by the sight of the roses and nudges him forward. When he look at her, he saw her quietly nodding her head at him.

"Thank you." Forrest said with a smile as accepting the bouquet from the groundskeeper. At that moment, Anna, the traveling merchant came running up to them, with a strange tome in hand.

"Whew, I am glad I caught up with you two." Anna said, stopping in front of them.

"Oh, Annie, what bring you here?" Corrin asked.

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all! How about a commemorative photo of you and your son to preserve this moment, for a small fee, of course."

"That's a lovely idea." Corrin commented. Once Corrin and Forrest were positioned closer together, Anna held the tome up like a camera, ready to take the picture of the two.

"Alright, say cheese!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, the roses begin to glow brighter and brighter until it illuminated Forrest in its glow. Back at the astral plane, Leo and his younger son, Kana were waiting for Corrin and Forrest to return home.

"Where are they?" Leo questioned as he taps his foot impatiently.

"Look, they are!" Kana shouted excitedly, pointing at the incoming figures.

"Where have you two been? I was worried-" Leo immediately freeze up when he saw Forrest in the most beautiful wedding dress, approaching them with Corrin close behind him.

"Wow, Forrest, you look so pretty!" Kana exclaimed, touching the soft white skirt of the dress.

"Thank you, Kana!" Forrest exclaimed, joyfully.

"What do you think, Leo? Does our son look beautiful?" Corrin asked with delight. Her question echo inside Leo's head before he passes out from the overwhelming shock of seeing his son in a wedding dress.

"Leo!"

"Father!"

"Daddy!" The entire family crowded around the now unconscious Leo. A few days later, a letter arrived for Corrin, from Annie, containing the promised picture. After the whole wedding dress incident, it took two days for Leo to fully recover from his shock. By that time, the wedding dress fades away, returning Forrest back to his original clothes. As disappointing as it was to see the dress go, Corrin now look at the picture in her hands. The image of the both of them together with Forrest in the fabled wedding dress was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"He does look good in that wedding dress." she admitted to herself. Since the photo came out so well, his idea of a family portrait didn't stray from her mind.

"Oh, the joys of having such an adorable husband and sons!" She quickly left to show the picture to Forrest.

* * *

I wanted to write a story about a different child as requested from the reviews, but I couldn't help myself, Forrest is so cute XD. The wedding dress feature in the story was from the Bride Class from Fire Emblem Awakening. I thought this would be the perfect chance to combine these two together. As always, please leave a review and favorite this story.


End file.
